cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
John Moulder-Brown
|luogo di nascita = Londra |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = }} John Moulder-Brown è un attore britannico. Iniziò la sua carriera di attore all'età di 5 anni in Death Over My Shoulder. Ha lavorato con Luchino Visconti e successivamente interpretò diversi ruoli in fiction televisive. Filmografia .]] *Death Over My Shoulder'' (1958) *''Scuola di spie'' (Carve Her Name with Pride) (1958) *''Titanic, latitudine 41 Nord'' (A Night to Remember) (1958) (non accreditato) *''A Cry from the Streets'' (1958) (non accreditato) *'' Oltre il confine'' (The Man Inside) (1958) (non accreditato) *''La strada dei quartieri alti'' (Room at the Top) (1959) (non accreditato) *''Night Train for Inverness'' (1960) *''Si spogli dottore!'' (Doctor in Love) (1960) (non accreditato) *''Night Without Pity'' (1961) *''Two Living, One Dead'' (1961) *''The Missing Note'' (1961) *''Little Girls Never Cry'' (1962) *''55 giorni a Pechino'' (55 Days at Peking) (1963) (non accreditato) *''Becket e il suo re'' (Becket) (1964) (non accreditato) *''Go Kart Go'' (1964) *''Beware of the Dog, negli episodi "Danger, Keep Out" (1964), "The Battle" (1964), "The Dog Catchers" (1964), "The Dog Prison" (1964), "The Fugitives" (1964) e "The Rescue" (1964)The Uncle]] (1965) *''Gli eroi di Telemark'' (The Heroes of Telemark) (1965) (non accreditato) *''Operation Third Form'' (1966) *''Weavers Green, negli episodi 1x1 (1966) e 1x49 (1966) *Quiller Memorandum'' (The Quiller Memorandum) (1966) (non accreditato) *''Runaway Railway'' (1966) *''Calamity the Cow'' (1967) *''Lo squattrinato'' (Half a Sixpence) (1967) (non accreditato) *''The Dickie Henderson Show, nell' episodio "The Security Leak" (1968) *The Devil in the Fog, negli episodi "Some Are Born of Greatness..." (1968), "Some Have Greatness Thrust Upon Them..." (1968), "That One May Smile, and Smile, and Be a Villain..." (1968), "Fair Is Foul, and Foul Is Fair..." (1968) e "This Fell, Sergeant Death" (1968) *ITV Playhouse, nell' episodio "The Tigers of Subtopia" (1968) *Heidi'' (1968) Film TV *''Gli orrori del liceo femminile'' (La residencia) (1969) *''I ragazzi della via Paal'' (A Pál utcai fiúk) (1969) *''La ragazza del bagno pubblico'' (Deep End) (1970) *''Erste Liebe'' (1970) *''Out of the Unknown, nell' episodio "Taste of Evil" (1971) *La regina dei vampiri'' (Vampire Circus) (1972) *''Un ospite gradito... per mia moglie'' (King, Queen, Knave) (1972) *''Ludwig'' (1972) *''Away from It All, nell' episodio "The Ripening Seed" (1973) *ITV Saturday Night Theatre, nell' episodio "The Intruders" (1973) *La madrastra'' (1974) *''Dites le avec des fleurs'' (Dites-le avec des fleurs) (1974) *''Giochi d'amore proibiti'' (Juego de amor prohibido) (1975) *''Victorian Scandals, nell' episodio "Skittles" (1976) *The Flockton Flyer, nell' episodio "Ready When You Are, Mr Cutley" (1978) *Eros perversion'' (As You Like It) (1978) Film TV *''The Mill on the Floss'' (1979) Miniserie TV *''Confessions from the David Galaxy Affair'' (1979) *''A Moment in Time'' (1979) Miniserie TV *''BBC2 Playhouse, nell'episodio "Skylark" (1981) *Gräset sjunger'' (1981) *''Bekenntnisse des Hochstaplers Felix Krull'' (1982) Miniserie TV *''Man and Superman'' (1982) Film TV *''Il ragazzo di Ebalus'' (1984) *''Ellis Island'' (1984) Miniserie TV *''Claudia'' (Claudia) (1985) *''Jenny's War'' (1985) Film TV *''Royal Match'' (1985) Film TV *''Family Ties Vacation'' (1985) Film TV *''L'étincelle'' (1986) *''Addio miss Marple'' (Agatha Christie's Miss Marple: Sleeping Murder) (1987) Film TV *''Il potere magico'' (Rumpelstiltskin) (1987) *''Howards' Way, negli episodi 3x9, 3x10, 3x11,3x12 e 3x13 (1987) *Metropolitan Police'' (The Bill), nell'episodio "In Chambers" (1991) *''Casualty, nell'episodio "Cascade" (1992) *Young Alexander the Great'' (2010) Note Moulder-Brown, John